


Los Oscuros Cuentos de Red Hood

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batman References, Christmas, DC Comics References, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fanfiction, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: Historias cortas basadas muy libremente en cuentos clásicos, con Red Hood como protagonista y acompañado de personajes de la Batifamilia y DC Comics; escritos en un tono irónico, irreverente y cínico.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. RED HOOD SALVA LA NAVIDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este cuento está basado muy libremente en la historia de Rodolfo. Esta historia fue un cuento que inventé para leerle a mi hijo antes de dormir. Él al igual que yo, es fanático de DC Comics.

Erase una vez en la Ciudad de Gotham, un antihéroe llamado Red Hood que tenía en su cabeza un casco rojo y brillante. Todos los otros Robins se burlaban de él diciéndole cosas como “tu cabeza parece una manzana” o “eres como un tomate”. Las bromas sobre su casco eran tan molestas que él terminó por alejarse de su familia y sus hermanos, y se fue de la ciudad, triste, pero sobre todo enojado con todo el mundo.

  
Se acercaba la navidad y Red Hood seguía solo por su camino. Pero una noche, en víspera navideña, en que las estrellas brillaban más que en otros días en el cielo, Santa Claus preparaba su trineo, como todos los años. Contaba y alineaba a sus renos que tiran de su trineo para llevar regalos a todos los niños del mundo. Santa Claus ya tenía todo preparado cuando de repente una enorme y espesa niebla cubrió toda la tierra.

  
Desorientado y asustado, Santa Claus se preguntaba cómo lograrían volar el trineo si no podía ver nada. ¿Cómo encontrarían las chimeneas ?, ¿Dónde dejarían los regalos? A lo lejos, Santa Claus vio una luz roja y brillante y empezó a seguirla con su trineo y renos. No conseguía saber de qué se trataba, pero a medida que se acercaban, les esperaba una gran sorpresa. ¡Era Caperucita Roja!

  
Sorprendido y feliz, Santa Claus le pidió a Red Hood que lo acompañara e iluminara el camino con su casco brillante. Pero Red Hood no aceptó pues no le pareció que era un trabajo digno de un mercenario de su reputación. Entonces se dio cuenta que esa niebla era muy sospechosa. Fue a investigar y descubrió que esta era producida por una máquina que Mr. Frezze y el Pingüino puesto creado para arruinar la navidad. Entonces Red Hood le disparó con un lanzacohetes a la máquina y la hizo volar en mis pedazos.  
Al cabo de unos minutos toda la niebla se disipó y Santa Claus se puso muy contento, pues así podría ir a entregar los regalos. Sin embargo, la alegría de Santa Claus no duró mucho, pues Red Hood le había robado la bolsa con los regalos sin que él se diera cuenta. Claro, Red Hood, no quería lo regalos para él, sino que fue a repartirlos a los niños pobres en Gotham, especialmente a los que vivían en un lugar llamado el Callejón del Crimen.

  
Así fue como Red Hood salvó la navidad y aunque no todos los niños recibieron sus regalos, otros fueron inmensamente felices.  
  



	2. RED HOOD Y LOS CUATRO FORAJIDOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está basada muy libremente en el cuento de Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de DC Comics, yo solo los utilizo con interés recreativo, sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es hecha por fans y para fans. Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial, sin previo consentimiento de la autora.

Érase una vez en el reino de Gotham un niño con ojos verdes, mejillas sonrojadas como la sangre y cabello color ébano, a quien todos llamaban Jason. El pequeño fue adoptado por el Rey de Gotham, quien era un hombre fuerte, valiente, pero muy orgulloso. Él tenía un espejo mágico que tenía un elegante acento británico. Todos los días le preguntaba a su espejo:

  
–Alfred, contéstame una cosa ¿no soy yo el hombre más fuerte y valiente del reino?

  
Y el espejo siempre le contestaba:

  
–Sí, Amo Bruce. Usted es el más fuerte y valiente de todos.

  
Pero el día en que Jason cumplió quince años el espejo cambió su respuesta:

  
–No, Amo Bruce. El más fuerte y valiente es ahora Jason.

  
Al oír esto el Rey montó en cólera. La envidia la comía por dentro y tal era el odio que sentía por el joven, que acabó por ordenar al Cazador Clark que lo llevara al bosque, lo matara y volviese con su corazón para saber que había cumplido con sus órdenes.

  
Sin embargo, el cazador se opuso a hacerle algo tan bárbaro a un niño dulce e inocente, y le dijo al Rey que le pidiera lo que quisiera menos eso. El bufón de la corte, quien había estado escuchando la conversación, se ofreció para cumplir la misión que el Rey requería.

  
El bufón llevó a Jason al bosque y allí con una palanca lo golpeó hasta que dejó de respirar. Ese hubiera sido el final para el pobre Jason, pero en ese momento llegó el Hada Al Ghul y al verlo se compadeció de él y le roció una pócima que contenía agua del Pozo de Lázaro, con él cual el joven pudo volver a la vida. El hada le informó que ese ataque había sido planeado por su padre adoptivo y le recomendó esconderse en el Bosque del Crimen. Para evitar que lo reconozcan, el Hada le regaló a Jason un casco rojo y le recomendó que a partir de ese momento empezara a llamarse Red Hood.

  
Red Hood se quedó entonces solo en el bosque sin saber dónde ir. Comenzó a correr hasta que cayó la noche. Entonces vio luz en una casita y entró en ella. Era una casita particular, había muchas cervezas y armas de todo tipo. Estaba tan agotado que le entró sueño, entonces encontró una habitación con cuatro camas y se acurrucó en una de ellas.

  
Bien entrada la noche regresaron los forajidos de una misión en la que estaban trabajando. Al llegar se dieron cuenta rápidamente de que alguien había estado allí. Cuando entraron en la habitación, descubrieron el misterio sobre lo ocurrido y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a un muchacho tan fuerte. Tanto les gustó que decidieron dejar que durmiera.

  
A la mañana siguiente los forajidos se presentaron. Estaba Starfire, quien era dulce y hermosa, Arsenal quien era divertido y muy leal, Artemis, una excelente guerrera y Bizarro, pues, él era buena gente. Red Hood les contó a los forajidos la historia de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Ellos sintieron mucha lástima por el muchacho y le ofrecieron quedarse en su casa. Pero eso sí, le advirtieron de que tuviera mucho cuidado de no abrirle la puerta a nadie cuando ellos no estuvieran, y para que pudiera protegerse le dieron una pistola.

El padrastro mientras tanto, convencido de que Jason estaba muerto, se puso ante su espejo y volvió a preguntarle:

  
–Alfred, contéstame una cosa ¿no soy yo el hombre más fuerte y valiente del reino?

  
– Amo Bruce, usted es un estrella, pero temo decirle que el más fuerte y valiente es ahora Red Hood.

  
El Rey se quedó muy confundido pues no sabía quién era ese Red Hood que mencionaba su espejo, así que llamó al hechicero del reino, llamado John Constantine y este utilizó sus poderes para saber de quien se trataba. Cuando el Rey supo que era Jason y que se encontraba en casa de los forajidos, mandó a llamar a su bufón y le pidió que fuera al Bosque del Crimen a encargarse de él. Los hijos menores del Rey, Damián y Tim, escucharon lo que tramaba el bufón y se apresuraron para tratar de salvar a su hermano.

El bufón se disfrazó de mendigo, tomó una manzana envenenada y fue camino al bosque.

  
Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta. Red Hood se asomó por la ventana y contestó:

  
– No puedo abrir a nadie, me lo han prohibido los forajidos.

  
– No te preocupes muchacho, sólo vengo a traerte manzanas. Tengo muchas y no sé qué hacer con ellas. Te dejaré aquí una, por si te apetece más tarde –dijo el bufón.  
Red Hood, tenía mucha hambre, además que los forajidos no le dejaban tomar cerveza por ser menor de edad, así que pensó que nada malo pasaría si le daba una probadita, de tal manera que se acercó para morderla, pero de la manzana salió una especie de gas y Red Hood cayó en un sueño profundo.

  
El bufón informó al Rey que Red Hood estaba muerto. El rey complacido volvió a preguntarle a su espejo:

  
–Alfred, contéstame una cosa ¿no soy yo el hombre más fuerte y valiente del reino?

  
–Sí, Amo Bruce. De nuevo usted es el más fuerte y valiente de todos.

  
Cuando los forajidos llegaron a casa y encontraron a Red Hood muerto en el suelo, trataron de ver si aún podían hacer algo, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En ese momento llegaron Damian y Tim, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues ya Red Hood había caído presa del hechizo del bufón.

  
Puesto que no podían hacer otra cosa, mandaron fabricar una caja de cristal, lo colocaron en ella y lo llevaron hasta la cumbre de la montaña donde estuvieron velándolo por mucho tiempo. Pero un día apareció por allí el príncipe azul de Blüdhaven, quien buscaba una princesa que rescatar. Al llegar y ver a los forajidos, el príncipe les preguntó si conocían a alguna princesa en apuros, a lo que Arsenal en tono burlesco le dijo que si, que tenía algo parecido y le enseñó el cofre de cristal.

  
El príncipe al ver a Red Hood se le ocurrió darle un beso para despertarlo, a lo que Damian se opuso, sacó su espada y la colocó en la garganta del príncipe.

  
Tim, que era más racional que su hermano pequeño, pensó que era buena idea dejar que el príncipe trate de despertar a Red Hood. Así que el príncipe azul, se acercó y delicadamente posó sus labios en los del muchacho que estaba dormido. Casi como un milagro, el joven despertó y al ver al príncipe, sacó su pistola y le apuntó a la cara, diciéndole molesto:

  
– ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

  
Los forajidos y los hermanos de Red Hood festejaban que este hubiera despertado. El príncipe le pidió a Red Hood que se fuera con él a su reino y vivieran felices para siempre. Sin embargo, el muchacho rechazó la oferta y como se cansó de que el Rey tratara de matarlo, decidió irse con los forajidos a recorrer el mundo y matar criminales.

  
FIN


	3. Red Hood y el Mago AtrOZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está basada muy libremente en el cuento del Mago de Oz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de DC Comics, yo solo los utilizo con interés recreativo, sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es hecha por fans y para fans. Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial, sin previo consentimiento de la autora.

Jason era un chico que vivía en una Mansión en Gotham con su padre adoptivo y su mayordomo. Él era un chico rebelde y algo testarudo, pero con un gran corazón. Una tarde Jason jugaba con su perro Ace en el jardín, cuando vieron que se aproximaba un tornado. Jason y Ace se apresuraron hacia la mansión para refugiarse. El perro corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama y Jason tras de él para poder atraparlo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se dio cuenta que la Mansión empezó a sacudirse con mucha violencia. Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño: la casa empezó a girar sobre si misma varias veces y comenzó a elevarse sobre el cielo, siendo arrastrada a una enorme distancia con mucha facilidad como si fuera una hoja.

El viento fuera, aullaba de manera incesante. Jason se repuso del susto, mientras se preguntaba si la mansión se haría pedazos cuando aterrizara. De repente sintió una sacudida fuerte y un golpe seco, que hizo a Ace gemir de manera lastimera. Después de eso, Jason pudo notar que la casa ya no se movía y que una luz de sol tenue se filtraba por las ventanas.

Al abrir la puerta, Jason se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar sombrío y desolado.

–Ace, creo que seguimos en Gotham – dijo Jason acariciando a su perro.

–Te equivocas, mi niño, estas es el mágico reino de K-OZ – dijo una joven acercándose a él. Estaba vestida con un smoking y un sombrero de copa y tenía un largo cabello negro. Detrás de ella aparecieron unas personas muy extrañas, que parecían estar vestidas con camisas de fuerzas.

–Te agradecemos por haber matado al Maligno Brujo de la Capucha Roja – agregó la joven, haciendo una venia.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? yo no he matado a nadie –respondió Jason confundido.

–Pues al menos lo hizo tu casa – rió la joven – que viene a ser lo mismo. –Fíjate –continuó diciendo, mientras señalaba una esquina de la casa y de allí sobresalían unos brazos, en uno de los cuales, estaba una palanca mágica.

Jason se horrorizó al ver esta escena, pero la joven lo tranquilizó diciéndole que ya nada se podía hacer, además que él era un brujo malvado que tenía esclavizados a todos las personas que vivían en la aldea Arkham y los obligaba a trabajar para él día y noche. Pero ahora que estaba muerto, ellos eran libres y por eso le estaban muy agradecidos.

– ¿Y tú también vives en la aldea Arkham? –preguntó Jason a la joven.

–No, solo vengo de visita. Yo vivo en las tierras del norte, pues soy Zatanna, la bruja buena del Norte.

A Jason todo eso de brujas y poderes mágicos le parecía algo descabellado, incluso empezó a dudar de la salud mental de toda esa gente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la bruja Zatanna le dio a Jason un casco rojo que había pertenecido al Brujo Maligno, diciéndole que este había salido volando cuando la casa le cayó encima.

No quiso ahondar más en el tema así que le preguntó a Zatanna que camino debía tomar para volver a su hogar en Gotham.

–Mucho me temo, que no puedes irte, nuestro reino está rodeado por un gran desierto. La única opción es que vayas a buscar al Mago AtrOZ, él es el mago más grande de todo este reino y es el único que tiene el poder para ayudarte.

–Bien, ¿y como llegó donde ese mago? –cuestionó Jason.

–Debes seguir el camino de ladrillos psicodélicos y al final encontrarás la Casa del Misterio, que es donde vive el Mago.

Jason, se puso el casco rojo que le había dado Zatanna y emprendió el camino junto con Ace, mientras los aldeanos de Arkham y la bruja se despedían de él a lo lejos.

Más allá se extendía un sembradío de maíz y no muy lejos de allí, Jason vio un espantapájaro haciendo equilibrio sobre un poste. Estaba vestido con un traje azul y negro. Mientras Jason lo observaba, se sorprendió al ver que este le guiñó un ojo y luego le sonrió amistosamente.

– ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo el Espantapájaros con una voz cantarina.

Jason se quedó extrañado al escuchar hablar al Espantapájaros, sin embargo, había visto tantas cosas locas en ese día, que empezaba a acostumbrarse.

–Molesto y con ganas de desquitarme con alguien –contestó Jason – ¿y tú como estas? –agregó con ironía.

–No muy bien. Estoy muy aburrido aquí arriba haciendo piruetas.

– ¿No puedes bajar? –preguntó Jason levantando una ceja.

–Claro, que tonto soy, como no se me ocurrió –y dando un ágil salto, bajó del poste y aterrizó junto al muchacho –Por cierto, mi nombre es Dick –y volvió a sonreír.

A Jason le pareció poco prudente decirle su verdadero nombre al Espantapájaros, así que como estaba usando el casco rojo del Brujo Maligno, decidió utilizar su nombre.

–Yo me llamo, Red Hood y este de aquí es Ace –el perro movió efusivamente la cola al ser mencionado.

–Mucho gusto –dijo sujetándole sus manos y dándole un apretón bastante efusivo.

Red Hood sentía que tanta amabilidad lo haría vomitar, así que empezó a caminar para dejar atrás a Dick.

–No te vayas, quiero ir contigo, Red Hood –dijo Dick el Espantapájaros sonriendo.

– ¡Eres tonto o que! ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo si no sabes a dónde voy? –respondió Red Hood fastidiado.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Dick fueron unos ojitos de cachorro, que lo miraban suplicante.

– ¡Está bien! –dijo finalmente. –Vamos a ver al Mago AtrOz y le voy a pedir que te de un cerebro, porque eres bastante idiota –agregó con sarcasmo.

Así ambos siguieron por el camino de ladrillos psicodélicos. Al seguir avanzando, vieron entre los árboles que algo brillaba con los rayos del sol. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta que había un niño de hojalata sentado en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido. Al Dick le pareció que se veía muy adorable y moría de ganas por ir a abrazarlo, pero Red Hood, lo detuvo. Ambos se quedaron observándolo un momento.

– ¿Qué me miran par de tarados? –dijo el niño viéndolos de forma desafiante.

Esta actitud hizo enojar a Jason y se acercó para darle una buena paliza al niño para que deje de ser tan arrogante. Sin embargo, Dick le suplicó que no lo hiciera y le explicó que de seguro el niño actuaba así porque no tenía un corazón. Dick se acercó al pequeño y le sonrió con amabilidad.

–Hola, mi nombre es Dick y soy un Espantapájaros. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Damián –contestó casi entre dientes.

–Bueno Damián, nosotros vamos en camino a ver al Mago AtrOz, porque Red Hood quiere regresar a su hogar y yo quiero que me dé un cerebro. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y el mago puede darte un corazón.

–No me extraña que ustedes, par de inútiles, necesiten la ayuda de un mago fanfarrón, pero yo no necesito ayuda de nadie –contestó con desdén.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente, enano del demonio! –Dijo Jason molesto –Vas a venir con nosotros para que se te quite lo malcriado.

Dicho esto lo tomó de un brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo junto a ellos, a pesar de las protestas, pataletas y maldiciones que profería el pequeño Damián. Anduvieron así gran parte del camino, gritando y discutiendo, hasta que finalmente Damián el niño de Hojalata, aceptó que tal vez si necesitaba tener sentimientos.

El camino hacia la Casa del Misterio, continuaba a través de un tupido bosque. Mientras transitaban por allí se podían escuchar el rugido de animales salvajes ocultos entre los árboles. Ace estaba muy inquieto, así que Damián empezó a acariciarlo para que se calmara. De repente, de en medio de los árboles, salió un león antropomórfico, que lanzó un poderoso rugido a todos ellos. Los tres se lo quedaron viendo en calma, pues el León era pequeño y pese a su rugido, se veía bastante lindo. Red Hood avanzó hacia él, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que el león cayera al piso y empezara a sollozar.

– ¡Que cobarde! –dijeron los tres al unísono.

–Sí, lo sé. Soy un cobarde –dijo el León con lágrimas en los ojos –Por eso los otros animales no me respetan. Pensé que si los asustaba a ustedes, entonces los demás dejarían de burlarse de mí.

–Tranquilo, pequeño, tranquilo –dijo Dick, acercándose a él y acariciando su melena con ternura.

–Ustedes son un grupo extraño, ¿Qué hacen en medio del bosque? –quiso saber el León.

–Vamos a ver a ver al Mago AtrOz –respondió Red Hood – Yo quiero regresar a Gotham, Dick el espantapájaros quiere un cerebro y Damián necesita un corazón.

– ¿Creen que pueda ir con ustedes y que el mago me dé un poco de valor? –preguntó el León con mirada de esperanza.

–Claro que puedes venir –decidió Dick sin consultarle a nadie. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Me llamo Tim, el León –respondió con una sonrisa.

A Red Hood no le gustaba la idea de cargar con todo ese zoológico de raritos, pero por alguna razón que no entendía no podía decirle que no a Dick. Así que a regañadientes aceptó y todo el grupo siguió su camino para poder encontrar al Mago.

Después de varias horas caminando, pudieron ver frente a ellos el final del camino psicodélico y observaron una gran casona de estilo rústico, y en la puerta, una aldaba con forma de gárgola. Red Hood tomó la aldaba y tocó a la puerta. Un sonido fuerte como de trompeta retumbó todo el lugar, haciendo a Ace aullar y a Tim temblar de miedo. Una voz se escuchó de repente y preguntó: – ¿Qué desean en la Casa del Misterio?

–Hemos venido a ver al Mago AtrOz –respondió Red Hood.

–Hace mucho tiempo que nadie viene a ver al Mago. Es poderoso y terrible y si vienen a molestarlo sin necesidad, es posible que se enfade y los mate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–No me importa que tan temible sea ese Mago –contestó Red Hood –Si no culpe nuestros deseos lo golpearé. Así que abre la puerta y déjanos pasar.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, permitiendo el acceso al grupo. La voz que les había hablado anteriormente les dijo que siguieran largo por el pasillo principal y allí encontrarían al Mago. Mientras caminaban, veían candelabros volar, pinturas que reían en las paredes y muros que sangraban.

–Esos trucos baratos, no asustan a nadie –dijo Damián fastidiado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Tim que estaba muerto de miedo y caminaba sujeto al brazo de Dick.

Continuaron caminando y de pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban andando de cabeza. Empezaron a correr y cuando llegaban al final del pasillo y cruzaban la puerta, eran teletransportados al principio nuevamente.

– ¡Maldito Mago, deja de jugar con nosotros! –gritó Red Hood con frustración.

Después de pronunciadas estas palabras, el piso bajo sus pies desapareció y cayeron de golpe a un enorme salón. Entonces escucharon una voz fuerte decir – Me disculpo por los malos modales de la casa, tiene un sentido del humor bastante peculiar. Yo soy el Mago AtrOz, pero puede llamarme Constantine, ¿Qué es lo que desean?

Los cuatro le dijeron cuáles eran sus deseos.

– Si quieren que los ayude, antes deben matar a Talia la Bruja Mala del Oeste – ordenó el Mago AtrOz.

– ¿Y por qué no la matas tú mismo a esa Bruja si eres tan poderoso? –cuestionó Damian.

–Por qué ella me robó mis poderes, así que no puedo hacer magia, ni cumplir lo que me piden mientras ella siga con vida –respondió el Mago

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Tim con evidente preocupación.

– Una sola cosa – respondió Red Hood – Iremos a buscar a esa bruja y la destruiremos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que trabajarían en equipo para poder matar a la bruja. Mientras se preparaban para salir, Red Hood se dio cuenta que no tenían armas para poder pelear, así que empezó a buscar por toda la casa y vio en una vitrina un revólver. Con mucho cuidado abrió la vitrina, tomó el revólver y lo guardó sin decirse al nadie.

De nuevo, se pusieron en marcha y, tras mucho caminar, llegaron al reino en que habitaba la Malvada Bruja del Oeste y su ejército de Ninjas Monos.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el Castillo de la bruja, los atacaron los Ninjas Monos. Los cinco se defendieron con mucho valor. Dick el Espantapájaros tenía la agilidad de un acróbata e ideó un plan para poder responder al ataque. Damian peleaba muy bien e incluso ayudó a Tim, quien logró defenderse a pesar de estar muy asustado. Sin embargo, los Ninjas Monos los superaban en número y finalmente fueron derrotados, capturados y llevados en presencia de la Malvada Bruja.

Talia ordenó a sus sirvientes, que encerraran a Dick, Damian y Tim. Pero al ver que Red Hood usaba el casco del Brujo Maligno, se dio cuenta que tenía potencial y le ofreció que se quedara y ella lo entrenaría como su discípulo.

– ¡No me interesa ser tu lacayo, Maldita Bruja! –le gritó Red Hood.

Utilizando un conjuro, Talia hizo aparecer frente al muchacho un espejo brillante, y en él pudo ver la imagen de su padre con otro niño.

–No te das cuentas que tú no tienes un hogar al cual volver, porque fuiste reemplazado, yo soy la única con la que puedes contar ahora – dijo Talia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No voy a caer en tus engaños y mentiras.

Entonces Red Hood vio que esa era su oportunidad, sacó el revólver y le disparó en el corazón.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –La Bruja rió –Las balas comunes no pueden lastimarme. ¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto!

Sin embargo, Red Hood no sabía que las balas de esa arma, estaban bañadas con agua bendita, así que Talia empezó a derretirse, mientras maldecía a Red Hood.

Una vez que la bruja estuvo muerta, Red Hood fue al calabozo a liberar a sus amigos y juntos volvieron a la Casa del Misterio para que el Mago AtrOz, cumpliera lo prometido.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, el Mago AtrOz los recibió. Se veía como un humano común. Su cabellera era rubia, usaba una gabardina y tenía un cigarrillo en sus labios. Al verlos se sorprendió mucho, pues no creía que ellos volverían.

–Bien, Mago, casi morimos por cumplir tu petición, así que ahora cumple nuestro deseos –dijo Red Hood.

El Mago cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. Hablaba en un idioma extraño y mucha energía empezó a acumularse en sus manos. Después de unos minutos, sacó tres frascos y le los ofreció a los acompañantes de Red Hood, asegurándoles que eso le daría un cerebro al Espantapájaros, un corazón al Niño de Hojalata y valor al León. Ellos lo bebieron de inmediato con una gran alegría.

El Mago AtrOz le dijo a Red Hood que para poder llevarlo de regreso a Gotham, debía hacer un conjuro muy poderoso y que por eso debían esperar fuera de la casa. Todos obedecieron y salieron. De repente, notaron que la casa empezó a desvanecerse y Red Hood corrió para impedir que el Mago se fuera. De dentro la Casa del Misterio, el Mago le habló: –Lo siento niño, pero no tengo intención de ayudarte, ni a ti, ni a tus amigos, pero gracias por matar a la Bruja, me ahorraron mucho trabajo.

Por más esfuerzos que hizo Red Hood no logró llegar, era demasiado tarde, pues tanto el Mago, como su casa habían desaparecido. Él cayó de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo con su puño en evidente signo de frustración.

–Si ya no puedes irte, ¿eso significa que te vas a quedar? – dijo Dick acercándose a él, tratando de consolarlo.

– ¡Eso que acabas de decir es una estupidez!–dijo malhumorado Damian.

–No griten, que me da mucho miedo –habló tímidamente, Tim

– ¡Ese Mago de quinta nos engañó a todos! –Red Hood estaba molesto. –Esos brebajes que les dio no sirvieron de nada.

Empezaron a discutir y a echarse culpas los unos a los otros, hasta que apareció un halo oscuro alrededor de ellos y todos enmudecieron. De allí salió una figura encapuchada que estaba flotando. Todos estaban a la expectativa de quien podía ser. En un momento, este extraño ser se quitó la capucha y pudieron observar que se trataba de una joven de cabello morado y con una joya en la frente.

–Hola, soy Raven, la Bruja buena del Sur –dijo con una voz monótona e inexpresiva.

– ¿Y qué quieres con nosotros? –preguntó Red Hood.

–Vi lo que pasó con el Mago, y creo que puedo ayudarte a volver a tu casa.

– ¿En serio, te quieres ir? –preguntó Dick preocupado. –Pero somos como familia y la familia no se abandona.

Red Hood realmente no podía negar que en ese tiempo les había cogido cariño a esos idiotas, pero ese no era su mundo ni su hogar.

–Sí, bruja o lo que sea, regrésame a Gotham –pidió.

La bruja se colocó en posición de flor de loto en el aire, mientras flotaba cerró los ojos y pronunció las palabras mágicas: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", y el cuerpo de Red Hood y el de Ace empezaron a brillar y luego a desvanecerse. Sus amigos estaban muy tristes por verlos partir. Él sabía que tenía que despedirse de ellos, pero no era bueno con las palabras, aun así lo intentó.

–Ustedes, idiotas, fueron un fastidio todo este viaje, pero no hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin la inteligencia de Dick, sin el corazón de Damian y sin el valor de Tim.

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a sus amigos. Y finalmente desapareció.

Cuando él abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar oscuro y pequeño. No podía ver nada y empezaba a faltarle el aire. Desesperadamente golpeó la madera, que estaba a pocos centímetros sobre él. Un par de golpes con mucha fuerza fueron suficientes para romper la madera y poder emerger. Al salir vio a varias personas alrededor suyo, todas vestidas de negro y que lo miraban con horror.

– ¡Amo Jason, está vivo! –Alfred gritó al verlo.

Jason estaba confundido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue? Él miraba a todos y pudo distinguir el rostro de su padre y el de tres jóvenes muy parecidos al Espantapájaros, el Niño de Hojalata y el León. Aquello era irreal. Haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó de su ataúd y empezó a correr, mientras se decía a sí mismo: –Mierda, debí quedarme en K-OZ.

FIN


	4. LOS TRES ROBINS Y EL JOKER FEROZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está basada muy libremente en el cuento de los Tres Cerditos y el lobo feroz.

Había una vez tres Robins que vivían junto a Batman en una gran mansión. Originalmente eran cuatro Robins, pero el Joker feroz asesinó a uno de ellos. Todos se molestaron con Batman por no vengar al Robin caído. Un día se pusieron de acuerdo en que lo más prudente era que cada uno viviera en una ciudad diferente, así podían estar más protegidos y hacerle frente al Joker si los atacaba.

Damian, el Robin más pequeño, que era muy orgulloso y prepotente, decidió quedarse en Gotham. Como era imprudente, no creyó necesario refugiarse y andaba por las calles patrullando solo. 

– ¡Yo no le temo a ese bufón patético! – le dijo a sus hermanos.

Tim, el Robin mediano, era un poco más inteligente que el pequeño, decidió ir a vivir a Jump City y allí establecer su refugio. Instaló todos sus equipos tecnológicos y cuando ya estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, se fue a tomar una taza de café.

– ¡Qué bien! Yo tampoco le temo ya a ese payaso – comentó a todos aquellos con los que se iba encontrando.

Dick, el primer Robin y mayor de los hermanos, en cambio, era sensato y tenía muy buenas ideas. Quería hacer una base confortable pero sobre todo indestructible, así que se fue a Blüdhaven y allí compró una suite con la tarjeta de crédito de papi Bruce y le puso toda la seguridad que pudo conseguir de Wayne Enterprise.

Sus hermanos no entendían para qué se tomaba tantas molestias.

– ¡Mira al tonto de Grayson! –Le decía el Robin pequeño al mediano – Se pasa el día trabajando en vez de venir a jugar con nosotros.

– Pues sí ¡vaya tontería! No sé para qué trabaja tanto –respondió el Robin Mediano, tomando su tercera taza de café.

El Robin mayor, los escuchó.

– Bueno, cuando venga el Joker veremos quién ha sido el más responsable y listo de los tres – les dijo a modo de advertencia.

Tardó varias semanas y le resultó un trabajo agotador, pero sin duda el esfuerzo mereció la pena. El mayor de los hermanos se sintió orgulloso y se sentó a disfrutar en su suite comiendo un buen plato de cereal.

– ¡Qué bien ha quedado mi base de operaciones! Ni un huracán podrá con ella.

Cada Robin se fue a vivir a su propia ciudad. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que una noche, el más pequeño que estaba patrullando, vio aparecer entre la oscuridad de un callejón al terrible Joker Feroz. El Robin pequeño se puso en posición de pelea, mientras el Joker feroz gritaba.

– ¡Te golpearé, te golpearé y a palancazos te mataré!  
Y tal como lo dijo, comenzó a golpear con la palanca y el pequeño Damian no podía él solo contra el feroz Joker. Ya casi sin fuerzas, logró huir y se fue a Jump City donde estaba la casa de su hermano mediano.

Llegó con Tim y los dos juntos se refugiaron en su base de operaciones. Al poco tiempo el Joker apareció allí, pues había seguido al Robin más pequeño. Toda la tecnología del Robin mediano le sirvió para detectar por donde venía el Joker, sin embargo, como no instaló ningun arma, nada pudo detenerlo de entrar y atacarlos. 

– ¡Los golpearé, los golpearé y a palancazos los mataré! –dijo riéndose de manera espeluznante. 

Y empezó a atacarlos. Los Robins se defendieron, pero a pesar de ser dos, no pudieron contra el salvaje ataque del Joker. Los hermanos desesperados, huyeron a gran velocidad y se dirigieron a Blüdhaven a ver a su hermano mayor. Al llegar llamaron a la puerta de su hermano mayor, quien les abrió y les hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta con llave.

– Tranquilos, chicos, aquí estarán bien. El Joker no podrá destrozar mi casa.

El temible Joker llegó y por más que golpeó y golpeó no pudo mover ni un solo ladrillo de las paredes ¡Era una suite muy resistente! Aun así, no se dio por vencido y como no podía entrar a golpes, decidió a usar dinamita. La colocó cuidadosamente y ¡Boom! Hizo explotar toda la suite, con los Robins adentro.

Entre el polvo, el humo y las cenizas, el Joker se acercó a los tres Robins con una sonrisa triunfal y meneando la palanca en sus manos. De pronto, una bala lo golpeó en medio de los ojos y el Joker cayó al instante muerto. Cuando lo Robins se voltearon a ver quién había disparado, se dieron cuenta que fue el Robin que el Joker había matado.  
–Pero te vimos morir, lloramos tu muerte –dijo Dick.   
–Volví de la tumba para vengarme y por cierto ya no soy un Robin, ahora pueden llamarme Red Hood!

FIN


	5. CINDERELLA HOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está basada muy libremente en el cuento de La Cenicienta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue editada y corregida por mi querida amiga Mary Alice. Sin ella nada de esto sería posible.

Hubo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el Reino de Gotham, un joven muy guapo y valiente, llamado Jason. Él era muy pobre, no tenía padres y vivía en el Orfanato de Ma Gunn, una señora muy cascarrabias que siempre estaba enfadada y dándole órdenes a gritos a todo el mundo.

  
En ese lugar vivían otros niños huérfanos, sin embargo Ma Gunn siempre ponía a Jason a realizar las tareas más pesadas, como lavar una montaña de platos, trapear los pisos y tender todas las camas. Jason aceptaba a regañadientes y solo porque sabía que en algún momento se vengaría de esa señora.

  
Un buen día sucedió algo inesperado; el Rey de Gotham hizo saber a sus habitantes que invitaba a todos los chicos jóvenes a un gran baile que se celebraría en el palacio Real. El motivo del baile era para encontrar un esposo para la hija del Rey, la Princesa Bárbara.

  
La noticia llegó a los oídos de Ma Gunn, quien al ser una mujer ambiciosa, se puso muy contenta ante la expectativa de que alguno de sus chicos pudiera ser el futuro esposo de la princesa. Todos los huérfanos que tenía a su cargo irían al baile, excepto Jason.

  
Ma Gunn le dijo en un tono malvado y cruel: - Jason, tú no irás al baile del Rey, porque te quedarás aquí en casa fregando el suelo, limpiando el carbón y ceniza de la chimenea, y preparando la cena para cuando nosotros volvamos.

  
Esa noche, Jason estaba muy molesto y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la única almohada vieja y raída que tenía. Él ir al baile, pero no para casarse con la princesa, sino que quería salir de ese maldito orfanato, pues su sueño era recorrer el reino y vivir muchas aventuras. Así que en secreto, empezó a idear un plan para escapar y asistir la noche del baile.

  
En el palacio, los preparativos para el baile empezado hace días. El Rey Bruce quería que todo saliera perfecto. No obstante, la princesa no estaba nada contenta.

  
–Bruce, ya te dije que no quiero casarme. ¿Por qué me obliga a ir a ese baile? –Dijo la princesa reclamando molesta.

  
–Bárbara, ya te dije que tienes que referirte a mi como “Rey Bruce” y segundo, ¿Vamos a tener esta discusión todos los días? –Dijo el Rey sujetando el puente de su nariz con fastidio. - ¡Eres mi hija vas a hacer lo que yo diga!

  
\- ¡Hija adoptiva! ¡Y si mi papá estaba vivo, de seguro respetaría mi opinión! –Gritó al borde del llanto.

  
El Rey Bruce no respondió y salió de la habitación de la princesa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

  
A pesar de las múltiples quejas de la princesa, no logró que el Rey desistiera de hacer el baile, por tanto le pidió como condición que este fuera una mascarada. Su plan era que estaban todos los invitados con máscaras, sería fácil para ella escapar.

  
Al cabo de unos días llegó la esperada fecha: el día del baile en palacio.

  
Jason veía como los chicos del Orfanato se arreglaban e intentaban ponerse guapos, lo cual era imposible porque eran muy feos.

  
Al llegar la noche, Ma Gunn y los chicos partieron hacia el palacio real. Una vez que el Orfanato estuvo vacío, Jason amarró un par de sábanas para bajar por la ventana. Con mucho cuidado descendió por la pared, pero al momento de saltar al suelo, no se dio cuenta que había un tipo parado cerca y cayó sobre él.

  
–Hey, amigo, lo siento, no me di cuenta –se disculpó, mientras se ponía de pie, ayudando al otro joven a levantarse.

  
\- ¡Auch! Eso me dolió mucho. Por un momento creí que vi la luz - respondió el extraño muchacho, frotándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

  
–Bueno, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó Jason preocupado.

  
–No te preocupes. ¿Pero por qué caíste del cielo?

  
Jason le explica que su intención era ir al baile del Rey y que como la mujer que lo tenía a cargo no le get ir, entonces iba a fugarse.

  
–Yo me llamo Roy –dijo el muchacho a Jason. –Es una pena que no puedas ir a dónde quieres y me gustaría quedarme conversando contigo, pero tengo prisa. Tengo mi motocicleta estacionada más adelante. Cuídate y que te vaya bien –dijo finalmente.

  
Al escuchar esto, Jason pensó que esa sería su oportunidad, así que sin perder tiempo, tomó a Roy del cuello y le aplicó una llave, inmovilizándolo, diciéndole que solo lo soltaría si le daba las llaves de su motocicleta. Roy forcejeó todo lo que pudo, para librarse del agarre de Jason, pero viendo que era imposible, aceptó de mala gana y le dio las llaves a Jason.

  
Jason buscó la motocicleta, la encendió y al pasar por donde estaba Roy, le lanzó un beso de despedida, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con todas las maldiciones que se sabía. Él no estaba robando la moto, solo la estaba pidiendo prestada por unas cuantas horas.

  
Mientras avanzaba, recordó que aún no solucionaba el problema de su ropa. De manera que como ya había pedido prestada una moto, también podría pedir prestado un traje. No obstante, había poca gente en la calle, por lo tanto, al primer iluso que encontró, le obligó a sacarse una chaqueta de cuero color marrón y unos pantalones grises. La ropa le quedó perfecta, como si hubiera sido hecha a su medida. Sin embargo aún faltaba algo, puesto que era un baile de disfraces, necesita una máscara. Como no tenía más opción, usaría el casco rojo de la motocicleta como máscara.

  
Una vez que estuvo listo emprendió el camino hacia el Palacio.

  
En el baile, la Princesa Bárbara le huía a todos los pretendientes que se le acercaban, causando que su padre, el Rey la regañara frecuentemente. Esa noche, regresó al castillo el Príncipe Dick. Él era el mayor de los hijos del Rey, pero se había ido a recorrer el mundo como un caballero y había claudicado su derecho al trono.   
En un momento en que el Rey estaba ocupado atendiendo a los invitados, la princesa emprendió su plan de escape, pero no contaba con que sus hermanos, Tim y Damian recibieron instrucciones de su padre para que la siguieran y detuvieran si trataba de irse.

  
Molesta la Princesa Bárbara, al ver que ya no tenía más opciones que elegir un pretendiente, se le ocurrió que elegiría al chico más peligroso, idiota e inadaptado, de manera que su padre no estaría de acuerdo y así evitaría casarse.

  
Cuando Jason llegó al palacio, causó mucha impresión a todos los asistentes, por tener un aspecto tan poco convencional.   
La princesa, no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de ese joven tan extraño. Se dirigió hacia él y le preguntó si quería bailar. Pero Jason le dijo que no estaba interesado y se mezcló en la multitud buscando un trago.

  
Mientras huía de la princesa, tropezó con un joven pelinegro de ojos azules, que le sonrió con amabilidad. Al ver su armadura, supo que era un caballero. Emocionado comenzó a preguntarle por los lugares donde había estado. El príncipe Dick con mucha alegría comenzó a contarle las aventuras que había tenido. Jason lo miraba con la más profunda admiración.

  
Sin embargo, la Princesa Bárbara no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar al chico del casco rojo, porque era perfecto para su plan. Lo siguió por todo el salón, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al balcón, mientras le sacaba la lengua al Príncipe Dick.

  
\- Es tu noche de suerte, Encapuchado, tienes la oportunidad de casarte conmigo y ser Rey - le dijo la princesa.

  
–Pues, princesita, no me interesa. Yo no vine aquí a casarme contigo, yo solo quería huir del horrible lugar donde vivo. Y tal vez embriagarme.

  
La princesa empezó a reír ante la sinceridad del muchacho. Le contó que ella tampoco quería casarse pero que su padre la obligaba a elegir un candidato en ese baile.

  
–Disculpa que te lo diga, pero tu padre tiene cara de ser un idiota –dijo Jason en tono irónico.

  
Durante varias horas conversaron y rieron.

  
\- ¿Puedo pedirte que te quites el casco y me enseñes tu rostro? –Preguntó la princesa un poco avergonzada.

  
Jason lo pensó un poco, pero al darse cuenta de que seguramente no volvería a ver a la princesa, aceptó a su petición.

  
La Princesa Bárbara se sorprendió al ver que Jason era un joven tan apuesto y al instante se enamoró de él. Se acercó a él para besarlo, pero entonces Dick apareció y los interrumpió. La princesa lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor, en tanto que Jason se sintió un poco avergonzado.

  
–Sigamos conversando de mis hazañas –le dijo el Príncipe Dick a Jason, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

  
Jason asintió, pues de todas formas ya se había aburrido de estar con la princesa, sin embargo, en ese momento, tal vez que Roy, el dueño de la motocicleta había llegado al Palacio y estaba hablando con uno de los guardias reales.

  
\- ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que irme! –Dijo Jason, desesperado.

  
Como no podía salir por la puerta principal sin ser visto, Jason saltó por el balcón hacia los jardines del palacio, sin percatarse que dejó olvidado su casco rojo, el cual el Príncipe Dick encontró y recogió.

  
A partir de ese momento, la princesa ya sabía quién iba a ser su futuro esposo pero entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo se llamaba, y mucho menos dónde vivía.

  
Para encontrar al misterioso joven, al Príncipe Dick se le ocurrió utilizar el casco ya quien le calzara, sería el esposo de la Princesa. Sin embargo, el Rey no estaba de acuerdo pues creía que no era digno de ella y que parecía un forajido. La princesa se encerró a llorar en su alcoba y dijo que no saldría hasta que su padre cambiara de opinión.

  
No obstante, el Príncipe Dick decidió ayudarla a encontrar al joven dueño del casco, pues él también había quedado impresionado con él. Envió a sus sirvientes a recorrer todo el reino. Todos los jóvenes se probaron el casco, pero no había ni uno a que pudiera quedarle.

  
Al cabo de unos días, los sirvientes del palacio llegaron al Orfanato donde vivía Jason.

  
Ma Gunn llamó a los chicos para que se probasen el casco, pero evidentemente a ninguno le calzó.

  
Uno de los sirvientes del príncipe vio a Jason en un rincón de la casa, y exclamo: - ¡Eh, tu también tienes que probarte el casco!

  
Ma Gunn y el resto de chicos le dijeron: - ¡Por favor !, ¿Cómo puede usted pensar que Jason sea el joven que busca la princesa? ¡Él es pobre, siempre está sucio y no fue a la fiesta de palacio!

  
Pero cuando Jason se puso el casco y le encajó a la perfección, todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra. Jason sonreía complacido.

  
Inmediatamente lo llevaron a palacio, donde lo esperaba la Princesa Bárbara. Sin embargo, realmente Jason no quería casarse con ella.

  
–Ya te lo dije princesa, yo lo que quiero es salir de aquí y recorrer el mundo.

  
Entonces al Príncipe Dick se le ocurrió que Jason podía acompañarlo y ser un caballero igual que él, así que fueron los dos a vivir increíbles aventuras, dejando a la princesa con el corazón roto.

ALETA


End file.
